


When The Hill Is Silent.

by orphan_account



Series: A Quiet Game. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A game of twisted rules, and even more twisted people.What was Florus running from the night of her death?Where was Cameron before 'the incident'?Why was Averty acting as though he did not know Florus?How does the old Darrin family farm on top of Eliud Hill have to do with anything?...What exactly is going on in the town of Old Mirfield?
Relationships: Past Averty/Florus
Series: A Quiet Game. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014822





	When The Hill Is Silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this Idea floating around for a while, wanted to try and post it!

The sound of footsteps echo as a woman runs through the night, camera clenched in her hands.  
She didn’t know what she had stumbled upon, but she knew she wasn't supposed to see it.

Her camera was rolling through the night and she stumbled into an alleyway, out of breath. It was a dead end.  
She curses as shivers go down her spine. Turning her head slowly,  
all she saw were red, beady eyes. Her pulse quickens with Adrenalin and fear, with any strength she had left, the woman quickly tries to throw her camera at those wicked eyes Through her. a look of amusement dripped off whatever the darkness protruding from it was. Julia felt a stab of pain at her side, a surprised gasp overcame her as the Thing opened its mouth. She tried to scream, do anything at all, but a feeling of sudden tiredness overcame her and her adrenaline rush was over. A darkness overcame the woman's entire being.  
Then?  
nothing at all.

.  
..  
...  
....  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any bad grammar errors, English is hard.
> 
> Update scheduled is wack.


End file.
